


A Stupid Idea

by TinCanTelephone



Series: From Tumblr, With <3 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Declarations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, and a little angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Cassian's done a lot of dumb things, but this one just might top them all.Somehow, he doesn't think he'll regret it.





	A Stupid Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/gifts).



> Written for @imsfire2's prompt on tumblr: "You're trembling." / "You could've died." / "I never stood a chance, did I?"
> 
> I know you said either/or for these but I was like… challenge accepted! and (mostly) managed all three :P

Everyone has stupid ideas. Cassian figures it’s human. He’s a bit more forgiving about it than Kay, although he likes to think he’s better than most in terms of  _acting_  on his stupid ideas. 

But tonight, somewhere between his second shot of tequila and the third historical romance in his Netflix queue, his stupid idea turns into a stupid decision and he finds himself practically running down the streets of Chicago in the pouring rain. Every few steps he checks his watch and makes sure he still has time. Jyn’s plane leaves at 10, which means she’ll get a cab at 8. It’s currently 7:49. 

He keeps running. 

Rationally, he could wait. What’s another three weeks when it’s already been three years? 

Realistically, he can’t wait another second. Because Jyn Erso is the best, most beautiful person in the world and he’ll be damned if she goes another second without hearing that from him.

He gets flashbacks of the last three years while he runs. Jyn the first time he ever saw her, at the opening of an exhibit he curated at the Chicago History Museum. Jyn when she met Owen at their favorite bar. When he told her to go for it because he was too much of a coward to tell her how he felt. Jyn moving in with Owen nearly two years later. Jyn in tears in Bodhi’s arms when Owen suddenly took a promotion in Beijing without telling her. 

She texted him two nights ago she was going home to England. Just for a few weeks, to see her parents and take some time off. He was concerned, because it almost physically hurt him that Jyn was upset enough to go home, but he didn’t say anything. If she needed to go home, he told himself, he should let her go home in peace. 

That is, until twenty minutes ago. 

He wasn’t going to stop her from leaving, of course. But she’d just been tossed aside like she was nothing and God _dammit_  she was going to know that she was something before she left. 

A car honks when he jaywalks across the final street and he stumbles as it stops just before hitting him. He taps the hood as an apology and looks ahead, where he can see another taxi in front of Jyn’s building, and he can see Jyn opening the door. 

“Wait!” He stops so he can put all his breath into yelling over the rain. 

He hears him and turns, a magazine held over her head. 

“Wait,” he says again, softer because he’s running out of air, then stumbles the last few yards to meet her, leaning on the taxi and breathing hard. 

“Cassian?”

He checks his watch. It’s 7:56. “Give me four minutes.”

“Of course.” She looks concerned. And maybe with good reason. He must look terrible– soaking wet and panting like he ran a marathon rather than a few blocks. 

He begins to catch his breath, then realizes he has no idea how to begin. To be honest, a large part of him never thought he’d get to this point.

“What is it, Cassian?” Water’s starting to soak into the magazine and drip onto her head. 

Three minutes. He decides to get to the point. “You can’t go yet.”

“What?”

“I mean, you  _can_  go, I just have to tell you something first.”

She blinks through water running into her eyes. “Not… over the phone?”

Oh. Well, that might have been a good idea. But it’s too late now. “I… I have to tell you…”  _Fuck, just say it!_  “That you deserved better than him.”

She doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring up at him through the rain, confused, wondering (as is he) why he couldn’t have said this over the phone.

Then he looks into her eyes and realizes it wouldn’t have been enough. It’s because she isn’t just  _something_ , she's  _everything_  to him. “You… you’re incredible, Jyn. You’re my best friend and one of my favorite people and– and he was stupid to leave you. That was the worst decision he’s ever made.”

She looks skeptical, but one side of her mouth is pulling up so he keeps going. 

“He doesn’t realize it yet, but he will. He’ll go the rest of his life trying to find someone that comes close to your… your  _energy_  and your  _goodness_  and your… your skill with weapons, but he won’t find her. He won’t find her because you’re one of a kind, Jyn. And I don’t have to go halfway around the world to know that.”

She’s really smiling now, a slow, hesitant thing, and her eyes are shining. Although it’s hard to tell in the light of the streetlamp whether tears have actually spilled over or if it’s just rain. 

“You ran all the way over here to tell me that?” she says. 

“Yes,” he says, then takes a deep breath. “And… and I wanted to ask if you’d go on a date with me when you get back. Someplace other than the bar. I’d pay.”

She looks down, then finally closes the door to the cab. (The driver won’t be happy about all the water on his seats.) When she looks up her smile is real, and fills her entire face. She steps toward him. “You’re trembling.”

He is. The water has soaked into his clothes and his skin and he’s shaking in the nighttime chill. “So are you.” She is, but he’s not quite as wet as him and he hopes it’s for a different reason. 

“You could’ve died running over here like that.” She puts a hand on his shoulder. “I saw that car nearly hit you.”

“It didn’t.” He stays exactly where he is. She hasn’t answered him yet, she’s making him wait, but he can wait. Now that he’s told her. He can wait. 

“We’ll split the tab,” she says, standing so close their chests are almost touching and she has to crane her neck to see his face. “I make more money than you.”

Then he lets himself smile, because that’s a yes. That’s better than he ever could’ve hoped for. And well worth three years of waiting. “It’s a date.”

 

* * *

 

She makes the cab driver take a detour and drop him off at his building before going to the airport, but he’s still shivering when he steps back inside, dripping water all over the welcome mat.

Kay glances up over his laptop. “Unbelievable.”

Cassian shrugs, unable to shake the smile still plastered across his face. 

“You’ll die of pneumonia at this rate.” Kay groans dramatically before standing to fetch a towel from the bathroom. “Has your love for this woman so thoroughly overtaken your sense of reason?”

Cassian’s smile only grows as he accepts the towel and wraps it over his shoulders. “I don’t think I ever stood a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/173853862180/for-the-dialogue-prompts-id-like-to-ask-for-a)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading/comments/kudos!!
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr- [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
